Exemplary embodiments relate to microscopic apparatus and method for creating super-resolution images of at least one of an organism and biological matter. More particularly, exemplary embodiments relate to a microscopic apparatus for creating super-resolution images of an organism or biological matter, and a method for creating super-resolution images of an organism or biological matter using the microscopic apparatus.